geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Curious George 1994
I really don't know what to say anymore. There really hasn't been much out of me over the past three days because of that demonic tape of the new secret of curious George. So I decided to go to Amazon to look for not a re-release, not a remaster, but the original. I searched for it but couldn't find a copy until I got to the bottom of the results. The title of the item said: Curious George 1994 THE ADVENTURES OF CURIOUS GEORGE VHS TAPE GOOD AS NEW! I couldn't wait to get it in the mail. Right after the mailman came and put something in the mailbox, most likely a package from the yellow wrapping I could see around it. So after he left I checked the mailbox and sure enough, it was my package. I grabbed it went into the house into my room, shut the door behind me and started opening it up. After I opened it up I started to look at the tape‘s condition because you know Amazon you could get something that looks brand new on the picture of the item, but then you wind up getting a sand-filled Gamecube. The tape’s box art looked like it was copied off of Google Images and the actual tape didn't have a label. "Jeez Amazon, thank you very much," I said in a kind of in a sarcastic way even though I was really happy to get the tape. Since I have an old VCR (thanks to the '90s) that I barely use anymore that I got from the store, I put in the VHS tape and pressed play. For some reason, it took 9 minutes to get working (I'm guessing because of the bad condition.) After the 9 minutes of waiting (which felt longer because I was excited to watch it), the tape finally began. It seemed like everything was normal at first for the first 15 minutes of the tape. It was a great episode that had a great programming: Curious George Comes To America, followed by a other episode called, 'Curious George Goes to the hospital.' As I was going to finish the other 15 minutes after the Episode, it seemed like the tape got preempted because it showed a black screen for about 3 minutes. Not only was I upset because I thought the tape didn't work after 15 minutes or was recorded over the actual show I was also mad that it seemed like I was scammed out of 10 bucks. But after a little complaining, the show seemed to restart because it showed the intro again. I was a little curious because the show normally doesn't restart unless it's over and you hear the tape rewinding inside the VCR, but it didn't, and I didn't hear the tape rewind inside. When the actual show started it showed George and The man with the yellow hat sitting on the couch as usual, but for some reason, the atmosphere felt........ different, almost depressing. I mean George and The man with the yellow hat were smiling and the background was bright and colorful, but for some reason, it felt depressing. Everything was about normal until they started reading the letter. The man with the yellow hat read the letter out loud, and it said: Dear George and The man with the yellow hat, I am a mother of two children and my youngest son died in a car accident last night. His dad fell asleep on the wheel and crashed into a tree. He was fine but my son was killed. I don't know what to do anymore, I just hope you understand what I've been going through. Michelle The man with the yellow hat looked really upset with the letter and George didn't say anything with his Chuck Norris voice clever or funny which was kinda out of character for him. The show interrupted George and The man with the yellow hat before they could say anything. The show started up with George watching TV at night in the living room (rip off of veggietales Where's God when I'm S-Scared) with the The man with the yellow hat saying "George, time for bed" With George saying "Just four more minutes" but he decided to turn off the television and go to his room. He hopped up the stairs and into his room. However, he was extremely scared, even more then he was when watching the TV show. He thought "Yeesh, that show is scary but it isn't real........is it?" George went to sleep and we get treated to his dreams or nightmares. There was a lot of flashing colors and shapes with George in the dream world. After about 30 seconds, I heard a loud booming voice that sounded like my TV speakers were at 100 volume/percent. However, my volume was only at to 10 percent. The voice said, "YOU ARE WEAK.....HUMBLE.......DISGRACEFUL........NO ONE!!!!!". This part shocked me the most, I was jump scared by the monster that George watched on the TV except it looked a lot more.............demented. George woke up with not a scream, not a cry, but instead a shocked face. It cut to two days later. The man with the yellow hat and The man with the yellow lab coat were with Betsy and Steve, the man with the yellow hat said "George hasn't come out of his room in two days. Is he sick? Is he coming down with something? Is he injured? We don't know because he never told us!" They entered his room. George looked a lot worse than from the last time we saw him. He was laying straight on his bed staring straight up with red, bloodshot eyes and was drooling out of a gaping mouth. The man with the yellow hat looked worried and said, "George looks like he's in really bad condition". This was the first time I had seen The man with the yellow hat this serious. They cut to George again but he was shaking rapidly and started foaming out of the mouth, he seemed like he was crying as well. It cut to a hospital building (similar to curious George goes to the hospital)where a doctor that looked like Dr Baker said in his Deep voice "George hasn't slept in three days. He looks like he's shocked, almost in a coma state". The man with the yellow hat said to George "We didn't know you were scared, George. You should've told us". This was getting really disturbing and getting uncomfortable to watch. After the man with the yellow hat saw that the beeper (the thing that tells you if the heart is still beating in beeps) went flat, Dr Baker then said to them "I'm sorry everyone but.......George is.......dead". It was really sad, I felt like I was going to cry because George was one of my cutest characters in the show. It cuts to a picture of the The man with the yellow hat and George with The man with the yellow hat crying in the background while mixed in with the words "He's gone......I can't bring him back I can't live like this anymore!". Then it showed The man with the yellow hat in the kitchen, reaching in a medicine cabinet, pulling out a bottle of pills. He finishes with the following words "When you lose someone, you will always feel pain until you can't feel at all". He opens up the bottle, pours all the pills in his mouth, then passes out. The final image is an image of the Man with the yellow hat and George. It cuts back to the couch, where George and The man with the yellow hat are even sadder from when they read the letter then The man with the yellow hat said in a sad voice "It's time for bed George". George didn't go though and The man with the yellow hat was getting angry at George for not going. He starts running off of Door. George even told The man with the yellow hat to stop or he might get hurt. The man with the yellow hat charged at the door and when he hit it he splattered into pieces of blood. George ran off crying he then went to the edge of the wall and said to the audience while staring at the camera in a sad voice "Remember, This town ain’t big enough for the two of us. Goodbye" George then jump off the window and when he hits the grass, he smashes into pieces. Then the episode ended with no credits just....nothing. This was a very shocking experience for me I didn't know who made the episode I don't even know if I was dreaming or not. I couldn't sleep for two days I kept on getting nightmares about the following episode. I threw the tape in the garbage. I tried to tell other people about it, even my closest friends but they didn't believe me. I was watching the news on TV and there was a new story about a father and son who was driving last night and crashed into a tree. The father survived with few injuries but the son died and the mother was named Michelle. That's strange because there was something similar to the letter that The man with the yellow hat read. The End